Danger's a B!
by FrEdLiVeSiNmYcLoSeT
Summary: Bella finds herself looking for someone she barely knows, and has no idea why. Add some danger and romance and lots of humor and off we go.
1. Chapter 1

_Nothing like the books, hope you enjoy. :-) Leave comments and ratings if you would like more, pretty pwease!_

_I own nothing but the story content, characters all belong to Meyers herself._

_Love you readers, keep up the hard work! :-D_

* * *

I watched Jacob as he lay sprawled on his back under the engine of his Rabbit. Who knows how long he had been working on it, or how much longer it would be till he was actually done with it.

I can't recall how many times I've come over to find him covered in oil and grease, and of course he'd pull me into a huge bear hug. Purposefully, squeezing tight enough to pass residue onto my own clothing. So many of my outfits were ruined by the big oaf on the floor before me.

I began to smarten up, and wore things that I didn't mind if they got messed up when I was going to hang with Jacob. If it wasn't his grease monkey appearance, it was mud destroying my clothing from mud fights after a rainfall.

I wouldn't take back any of it though. He had pulled me through my darkest days. After Edward left me in the woods, I thought I would never know happiness again in my life. Although on that dark night when Sam handed me to Jacob, I felt something start to claim a place deep down inside me. Waiting for it's time to surface.

Jake either hadn't heard me approach or was just to busy to care, so I picked up his oil covered towel resting on the random spare backseat in his workshop and threw it at his stretched out form. My blow connecting not nearly hard enough, on his jean clad midsection. With an exaggerated groan of pain, Jake finally slid out from under his precious work of art.

"What was that for. That's even more precious than my baby here," he said, patting the Rabbit approvingly.

"Yeah, yeah," I responded, "to you and no one other than yourself." I smirked. He hated when I jabbed at him for not having a girlfriend.

"Whatever," he said, trying to brush it off with a simple answer. But this my Jake, and I never back down with just one blow. He would have something to come back with in the end, usually he had the last and lowest blow of all.

"Come on, Jakie, be honest. You know it's true. No use in denying what you can't fight." He stopped trying to clean himself off and turned on his heel to face me. Feet apart, and yet the look in his eyes made me feel like he was only inches from my face.

"I beg to differ," he stated, slowly and seemly provocatively making his way toward my still frame. "Take it all back." As he closed the distance between us, I put space back in it's place, backing away from him.

"No," I weakly came back with. I continued to back up until I felt the wall of the workshop upon my back.

"I said, take it back." His voice dropped to a husky breathy tone as he stepped up flush to my body. His presence and voice doing strange flip-flops to my insides. I began to panic a little, what was going on? Something inside me, screamed out to him. Wanting something from him. I tried my darnedest to calm my nerves and speak again.

"Never," I replied, this time my voice wasn't anywhere near as convincing. It sounded to my ears, like I wanted my words to be challenged. For Jacob, little mud-pie maker Jake, to do something I never thought would happened between us to change my mind.

As if on cue to my false vibrato, Jake leaned his body into mine, pushing my hands above my head and holding them in one of his own. Slowly he leaned his head to the crook of my neck to breathe in my scent. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it with a sigh, he brought his eyes to mine.

"You didn't mean what you've said," he announced, running his free hand through my hair. I found myself slightly leaning into his touch. "Now, do you take it all back?"

I couldn't find any words to say, and like it wasn't controlled by the brain inside, my head nodded. Reluctantly I seemed to give into whatever strange spell Jake had me under. I continued to look into his eyes, and all I seemed to want, oddly, was his lips on mine.

"K, thanks." His eyes left mine, and his warm body was replaced with cold air.

Within a split second I was enraged and my eyes shot daggers at his back as he walked, silently laughing to himself, from the shop. The next second, I wanted to punch myself in the face for falling into another of his traps.

It wasn't the first time he had pulled something like this. My attention was quickly pulled back to that night in my kitchen, while Alice sat in my living room patiently waiting for my return. Man was I ever thankful for the interrupting phone call. It still bugged me to this day that Jake wouldn't tell me who it was, and then chased Alice from my house.

This time though, he'd gone to far before retreating. I was tired of this teasing. No more. Either there was something there or not. I didn't even hesitate as I followed him outside, splitting from his path and headed to my old rusty truck. I opened the door and was climbing in when his cries of protest reached my ears. I barely heard him saying he was sorry 'for real this time, even though you have to admit this was the best I've gotten you yet'.

I didn't turn to look at him as I started up my clunker and drove down the drive back to the main road. I faintly heard his protests and footfalls as he raced after me for a few feet. I was glad to look in my rear view to see he had stopped following.

He knew better than to try and talk to me in my current state. It always ended up with me screaming and crying, and something slipping through my lips that I regretted right away.

I rolled the windows down, my skin still flushed with anger and a disappearing sense of anticipation. I had to get my emotions in check, before I got home. Charlie was getting better at reading my actions, and would know something was up.

My thoughts vaguely wandered to the day I was found in the woods. The first person in my thoughts was not Jacob, but of Sam and how he refused to look me in the eye the entire time he carried me to my house. He fixed his gaze forward to wander without a faulty step back to my yard, where everyone was waiting.

It was as Sam was handing me over he stole a glance at me. I remember a feeling of sudden warmth and strength as his eyes met mine. I also felt like my life wasn't over, that there was still something or someone I had yet to live for. I had always thought that it was because I was in Jacob's embrace and he was always my ray of sunshine. The more I thought about it though when his eyes connected with mine, I could remember the feeling I had of finally finding something that I never knew I had been waiting for.

I pulled into my spot in front of my house, killed the engine, and just sat there. I concentrated all my thought back to the moment everything changed. All I saw in my head, was Sam's brown eyes finding their way into my soul.

I closed my eyes and let my head fall to the steering wheel, my chin smacking abruptly into the horn. The noise startling me from the stew of thoughts I had been churning. I opened the door and slowly clambered down from my seat and made my way to the house, after slamming my truck door with way more force than needed.

I glanced over to find the cruisers spot empty, and was thankful not to have Charlie home at the moment. I had done nothing to calm myself, and was now more confused than Hamlet, asking for help to the open air.

Opening the front door I kicked off my shoes, making sure to shut the door with less force and ascended the stairs to my room. I felt the need to do nothing at all. Slowly crossing my room, I could see how inviting my bed looked and threw myself onto it, letting sleep overcome me.

I woke a few hours later with a new determination. Seeing as my sleep induced brain could only dream of being carried in Sam's strong arms, and wanting so much for him to look at me, I had made a decision. I was going to go find Sam.

I had no plan really, all I knew was that I had to find him. I hoped in finding him I would get some answers, and calm my over imaginative brain. Why was I dreaming of Sam? And in my dreams, why was I so determined to see his eyes? Most of all, why did I suddenly have this want to be close to him, touching him, and there was something else. Something I couldn't quite place yet.

Trying to get out of bed, was nearly impossible, as I had not realized I was a tangled mess with in my sheets. I wiggled my way out, as fast as I could, narrowly avoided smashing my head into my beside table as the sheets clung to my foot.

Rummaging through my closet, I hunted for my favorite shirt. I needed that shirt, given to me by Renee before I left for Forks, it seemed to be my lucky shirt. I don't know why I felt the need to wear it, but following that instinct usually ended nicely for me.

When I finally found it and tossed it on, followed by the closest pair of jeans I turned around to find a hurricane seemed to have ripped through my room, the way I had thrown everything out of my closet. I didn't have to time to clean it now, I would take care of it when I had talked to Sam about what seemed to be going on.

Charlie would wonder though. I almost turned around to go clean up my mess, but found my feet had a different idea and I was out the door and at my truck before I knew I had even made up my mind. I shoved the keys in place and started my truck and up with a fervor I didn't know I possessed.

Something had to be going on, I had no idea what I was doing. My body was acting for me, my brain seemed to be making none of the decisions. It was like I had some invisible string or rope that was attached to Sam and he was yanking it towards him.

I peeled out of the driveway just as Charlie was pulling up, looking at me with question. I just looked at him and raised my shoulders as if to say to him, I had no idea what I was doing either. With my foot on the gas pedal and a need to see Sam in my gut, I headed to the Rez.


	2. Chapter 2

_Same old same old. I own nothing but the plot. Characters are not mine. _

_ENJOY, MY LITTLE PRETTIES!_

I found myself parked outside Jacob's house again. Seeing as I didn't actually know where Sam lived, Jake was the only viable option. I took a calming breath; this was not going to be fun. Coming here for help meant that I would be the one saying sorry, not getting an apology from him for our little spat. On top of that, he'd grill me as to why I wanted to know where Sam lived.

The trouble was, I myself had no idea why I was here. And would Jake believe that answer? No friggin' way!

The epic grilling would commence with him laughing in my face. Next, he'd accuse me of having some girly high school crush on Sam. And after that? Pretty sure he'd examine me, as if he were a doctor, seeing if something was wrong with me. He'd lift my arms, turning my head side to side and check my eyes all the while humming to himself as if he knew what the heck he was doing.

If none of that convinced him, he would then pretend to assume I was on drugs, 'cause no one in their right mind, goes out looking for Sam', according to, well…everyone. And then finally, after all that faux examination and theorizing, he would flat out refuse to give me an answer. Concluding that I wasn't mad or drugged out, he would jump around from topic to topic trying to distract me rather than give me the information I wanted…needed. Why was I friends with this kid again?

Knowing the scene before I walked into it gave me a little confidence boost. Determined to get my answer, I jerked the truck door open and hopped down into the mud. I headed to the garage knowing that Jacob was only in the house when food was on the table or exhaustion consumed him enough to force him into bed. I swear that boy rarely sleeps.

The closer I got to the garage, the stronger the tug from the invisible rope got. My feet moved of their own accord, and I slowly made my way to where my heart seemed to be leading me. Footstep after footstep, the need to see what was inside Jacob's garage grew though my brain couldn't comprehend the importance.

A good couple yards away, I picked up voices; hushed voices. One was holding back mild anger, sounded like Billy maybe, and he was trying to calm done another voice I knew well.

"Come now, son. Sure, this might not have gone as you would have liked, but you know there's nothing we can do about it."

"This is ridiculous!" Jacob's voice broke the hush. My feet stopped their trek and I froze suddenly. I'd never heard him so angry, I was afraid to see what they were conversing about. "Why? Why, her?"

Quick shuffling sounds could be heard, followed by what could have only been a fist connecting with a solid object.

"Shit, that hurts!" Jacob's voice quieted and grew more sad then angry now. "It's just not right. I'm the one that waited patiently."

He sounded so broken…distraught. My best friend was in pain. So, what did I do? I stood there knowing full well that I should run in there to hug him and try to make him better, but my heart fought me. A lone tear slid down my cheek. He was my best friend and it was my job to help him the way he helped me, but my heart held me back and I had no idea why.

What was wrong with me? Why am I having such inner turmoil? Didn't I do enough moping and being ridiculous over the past months?

Now I can't move to help my friend. My sunshine.

What does my heart know that the rest of me doesn't? What could be more important than helping out Jacob?

Before I could convince my mind to fight my heart, another voice spoke up. This voice, somehow I knew, but I had never heard it before:

"Jacob, look. I'm sorry. I wish I could say that I would let her go and you could have her, but I just can't. We both know what that would do to me."

There was a sigh from this new voice and it sent shivers through me. This person, this voice…why was I so drawn to him?

"I hate the fact that my happiness is tearing you apart," the voice whispered.

"Well, you haven't done a very good job of hiding that smile of yours since you felt the tell-tale pull. Why after letting go of HIM and finally opening her heart again, why did it have to be you?"

I could tell he was trying to hold back tears and…

Wait a minute, pull? Are they talking about the same pull I have been feeling? What does he mean letting go of HIM? They can't be talking about me, could they? Was dreaming of Sam my way of getting over Edward?

I had so many questions, and no answered. Who was the owner of that mysterious yet alluring voice I heard in there. Why did I feel the need to run in and wrap my arms around this person and not Jacob?

"I truly am sorry, Jacob. I wish there was something I could to make things better between us, but I believe we should finish this conversation another time, as I think we have a guest."

I could have sworn I heard a smile in this new voices tone. Then it hit me…

Shit!

I looked around me. No one else was around. How did he know I was here? This keeps getting stranger and stranger. I turned on my heels and booked it to my truck. At least I could pretend that I was just getting out of my truck, right? Rather than have to admit that I'd been standing like a statue, listening to every word they were saying, because that totally wouldn't give off a weird vibe. Never.

I opened the driver door, leaving enough time to pretend I was getting out before I shut it again. They hadn't made it out the garage door yet, so I did what I would normally do.

"Jacob? You in there?"

I thought it sounded convincing enough. There was a longer pause then I was expecting, but my feet kept walking without a thought.

"Yea, Bells, I'm here." I could tell he was trying to act like nothing had been going on in the garage. "Be right out!"

I doubt he knew I was able to see right through his façade but I played his game anyway, stopping before the doors and waiting for him to make his way out.

Slowly the doors opened and a smiling Billy was the first through, followed by Jacob. He was doing an awful job at hiding his somber expression. I'd have to help him with his acting abilities whenever we get the next chance, or every girl he dated was going to be able to read him like a book.

I tried my acting on, to see if I was any better.

"Hey Billy, finally getting your hands dirty in the garage again?" Eh, not bad. Think my eyes only danced a little.

"You could say something like that." He gave me a wink. I didn't have time to question him as the mystery man finally made his appearance.

Immediately, my eyes were glued to him. Everything about this man drew me in. His build, his physique…he enchanted me and all I found myself wanting to do was touch him, to be near this man at all times and I didn't even know who he was.

It felt as if time had slowed; one minute morphed into ten as I studied the curves of his face wanting to memorize every inch of his flesh. The way his lips were curved up in a smile made me knees begin to quiver. His nose wouldn't get in the way when we kissed. Whoa! Where did that thought come from? And in that moment I knew we would kiss, maybe not this hour or this day, but we would be together.

I knew then and there; this man was my soul mate.

Now I just had to find out his name.


End file.
